1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to locking systems for vehicle doors and other closures of the kind in which individual locks are interconnected through a central control unit for electrical or other powered actuation whereby locking or unlocking off some or all doors or other closures can be effected from a single control station actuated from within or outside the vehicle, herein referred to as "Central Locking Systems". The locking mechanism and associated power actuator will provide for manual operation whereby the respective door can be locked and unlocked using a conventional interior sill button or other manually operated input element, and, maybe, by manual operation of a cylinder or other key controlled exterior lock.
2. Summary of Related Art
DE-A3319354 describes a locking system power actuator with facility for manual operation in which a powered driver has connection with an output element by way of an index resiliently urged into coacting engagement with an indexing formation of the driver so that the output element is positively indexed relative to the driver to one or other of its locked and unlocked positions on manual operation, and powered displacement of the driver carries the output element between said positions.